pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery of Maddie's Family
The forty-fifth episode of Season 38. Maddie wants to find out more about her family tree, so she researches her family tree with the help of Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz tries out a new pizza recipe. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are relaxing under the tree, having some fudge pops. They think that they've have a cool family, but wouldn't it be nice to find out more about them. Phineas knows what they're gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry could've possibly disappeared off to. Perry is already rocketing to Doof's HQ. Monogram tells him that Doof is up to no good. He's recently bought yeast, tomato sauce, pepperoni, and mozzarella cheese. He thinks it's a recipe for disaster. Otherwise, he'd like to try out some pizza. Perry lands and gets trapped in a chef's hat. Doof presents the Make-Lots-of-Dough-Inator. With this, he will make millions of irresistible pizzas, and he will make lots of money and become a millionaire. Thus giving the Inator its name. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb finish building their family research device. Then, Maddie comes over and wonders what they're up to. Phineas wonders why she's back from vacation so early. She says her mom got sick. Phineas introduces the family research device. With it, they can dig deep into any family history of any family. Maddie wants to know her family history. She wants to know the mystery behind her creepy cousin, Gary the Grave. Phineas wonders who Gary is. Maddie says he's a sorcerer who craves pizza and makes toy trains for a living. Phineas thinks that is weird, so they start researching Maddie's family history. Meanwhile, Doof puts up posters for everyone to try out his new pizza. Everyone is digging the posters, especially since they have a convincing font and serifs. Soon enough, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is filled with hungry customers. Perry is getting concerned and starts to find a way out of his trap. Meanwhile, the boys and Maddie are still working hard to discover the truth behind Gary the Grave. Finally, they come upon something that could change Maddie's family forever. Meanwhile, Perry finds a way out of his trap and he starts to beat the crap out of Doof. The customers take out their smart phones and start recording the fight. Pretty soon, all the customers have had their fill and they all leave. Doof tells them to come back, saying that they need to buy more pizza. Suddenly, Gary the Grave runs past Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Maddie wonders what he was doing. Gary goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and demands all the pizza. Doof says it's gonna cost him. Gary pulls out all the money he's got and runs off with over a million pizzas. Doof says that went well and Perry can just blow up the Inator because he won this time. Perry just goes ahead and blows it up and casually leaves. Meanwhile, Maddie is reading the top secret truth about Gary. He had originated from Maddie's great great great grandma. She had no idea she had given birth to him. She also questioned how he sustained the age of 11 for so long. They shrug and head inside for some pie. Then, they find Perry. Songs *''Looking Deep Into Your History'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Woah" Whatcha Doin Maddie Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Maddie comes home from her vacation early ("Duck Duck Goose") *Doofenshmirtz uses a convincing font with serifs ("Ferb Latin") *Maddie's family history is somehow connected to Max Modem ("Ladies and Gentleman, Meet Max Modem!") Allusions *'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire': Maddie's family history is somehow connected to the Quarter Quarrel Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38